Another Fight, Different Ending
by ILuvGuysWhoPlayGuitar
Summary: When Hermione and Ron fight again, Ron feels really bad for saying what he said. What might happen?


Hermione Jane Granger had everything she could possibly want. A whole new look, perfect grades, and guys actually drooling over her for the first time. Everything except one thing: Ron Weasley.

She thought that her hair, now shiny and sleek, would get him and unbeknowst to her it did. She thought that trading in her baggy grandma clothes for sexy little numbers from Paris would do him in. And, again, it did. The thing is she couldn't get a trade off for her own pesonality. Ron and Hermione couldn't stop fighting head to head, no matter their feelings for each other. Their hostility and constant anger forced Harry away so he was never with them, but with his girlfriend Hunter or steaming about his friends being so dense.

Now, a little flash back is due. So...

_Flash Back_

_"Ronald Weasley, you...you..prick!" Hermione screamed. "I can talk to any person I want thank you very much."_

_Ron turned purple. " Justin was looking down your shirt the whole time!"_

_Hermione stomped over to Ron and slapped him. " I can still talk to him! I don't like him! Don't get all worked up! Gosh!"_

_Ron scowled feeling the place on his cheek. " Do you enjoy the fact that tons of boys are looking at you in bad ways?"_

_Hermione face faded from angry to sad. " Yes, and what bothers me too is that..."she voice had slowly crept up to a shrieking octave. " is that you won't do anything about it excpet scream! And at me!" Her face was streaming with tears. She shoved past him and dashed up the stairs to her dorm._

_Flash Back_

That little spat had happened last night and now it is morning, around 4 am. Everyone is asleep except for Harry and Hunter and Ron. They were sitting in the common room and Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Hunter, beautiful tall new girl from Italy, glared at Ron. Suddenly she exploded. " Ron, you awful, awful dolt! You complete imbecile! You you you...augh!"

Ron cocked an eyebrow at Harry as Hunter stomped back up to her dorm. " Uh, Harry...I think your girlfriend's gone over the edge!"

Harry looked at Ron, disgusted. " Ron, Hunter's right." And with that he walked out of the common room to the Owlery.

Ron was left looking puzzled. " People are so...frustarating." He then walked over to the window and sat there, looking at over the Quidditch Pitch. His eyes widened as he saw a figure, a beautiful feminine one, twirling smack dab in the middle of the field. Suddenly, she collapsed and lay spread-eagled on the ground. A shaft of moonlight lit up upon the girl's face and Ron saw the tear-streaked face of Hermione Granger peering up at the stars.

There he sat for who knows how long just watching her as she stared at the sky. Then she sat up and watched as the sky lightened just slightly. Suddenly, everything clicked and Ron jumped up and fled the common room.

Ron dashed through the hallways, his robes billowing out from behind him. He burst thorugh a a group of tired 2nd years. A minute later, he stepped out onto the dewy grassand stood quietly. 'What do you plan to do, Ron?' his mind mocked him. 'Go to her and beg for her forgiveness and then sweep her into some big passionate whopper?'

Ron shook his head frantically. "No," he said aloud. " Of course, n-" He broke off and a goofy grin spread over his face. " Yes, that's it."

He walked over to where Hermione sat, and his face truned from his trademark grin to a look of utter guilt and sadness as he remembered all he had done to her. (A.N/ yes, i know. cheesy much, huh?) Ron mentally kicked himslef. _You dork, you could have ruined it for us. If there ever was anything for us._

Hermione was scowling straight in front of her; her mind going everywhere. Most of the time it was on Ron and his complete stupidity. _Why do I even like that jerk. I mean, come on, Hermione. You're a smart girl. You can have any guy at school and you wan to settle for your best friend with whom you constantly fight. Argh!_

All of the sudden a shadow loomed over her. Hermioen quickly turned around and saw Ronald Weasley. She gave a little half smile and gave a kind of wave-ish thing. Ron smiled sadly and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Sorry," he whispered and scopped her into a passionate kiss.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at first, then relaxed and kissed back. She soon felt Ron's tongue on her lips and let him enter.

Ron was shocked when Hermione let him in and was surprised by his own courage. But, hey, he was a Gryffindor for heavens sake.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but was really three minutes, passionately snooging. Ron running his hands through Hermione's hair and she with her hands on the back of his head, pressing him to her lips.

When they finally pulled away, they both were breathless and shocked. Ron looked deep into Hermione's eyes and whispered. " I'm sorry, really. I-I..."

Hermione smiled. " I love you," she finished.

Ron grinned. " Have I ever told how much I love your eyes?"

Hermione kissed him quickly on the lips and they walked off towards the castle...hand in hand.

From up in the castle two kids smiled and laughed. Harry looked at Hunter and grinned. " Finally."

Done, hope you liked it.

Read and Reveiw...no flames.


End file.
